


I'll be here.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Kissing, Lies, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy never really cared about how she ended up on her missions but of course, Angie Martinelli was going to be waiting worried for her love to come home safe and sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here.

Once again, Peggy finished her work in one of the cases, as always. Peggy Carter was one of the best agents the SSR could have, after all that happend with Stark, they knew Peggy could do anything. Even tho Peggy was a little stubborn, she knew her work and she knew how to do it, never failing, not even once. But something she couldn't scape of, was to get hurt. Of course we are not perfect. Every time Peggy fought with someone, she ended up having a bruise or a cut, this time, she was almost killed with a bullet. Fortunately, the bulled just brushed against her leg but still, it hurt really bad as if she burn herself. She could contain the pain, after all, she didn't want her lady to get worried about her.

Angie Martinelli, her roommate for the past year. They've been dating for 10 months now. Angie knew Peggy's work and she understood how hard it was, of course she support Peggy, but sometimes she thought Peggy worked too hard. She understood that Peggy was in the war, she trains every now and then and of course, Peggy is strong, very very strong. She knew she could fight, defend herself and never give up. But still, Peggy was someone who could get hurt easily, not that Peggy would let them hurt her but of course, Peggy wasn't the strongest person in the world, there were going to be times that Peggy was going to get hurt. Every time Peggy got home, she had a cut or a bruise and Angie was there to fix that. Angie was always so worried about Peggy, every time Peggy went out of the country, she stayed worried at home or at work, always. After all, Peggy was the person Angie loved and wanted to spend her entire life. So, of course it was difficult for her to see Peggy getting hurt.

_"Ms. Carter, are you sure you're ok?"_

_"I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine."_ Peggy nodded at Mr. Jarvis and got out of the car, trying to walk as if nothing happend to her.

_"Ms. Carter, you do know that Ms. Martinelli will notice, right? You can't hide it from her."_

_"I bet that I can, like I said, I'm perfectly fine."_ Peggy closed the door of the car and saw Mr. Jarvis leaving. _"Crikey o'reilly"_ Peggy grabbed her leg and shook her head. _"You have to be more careful."_

Peggy opened the door, quietly trying to not wake Angie up. Not that Angie could hear, it was a really big house. Peggy looked into the living room and saw that Angie wasn't there, she walked to the kitchen and Angie was not there either. There was no sight of Angie, that was a good sign. Peggy tried to go upstairs quietly and carefully since her leg was killing her. One of her shoes fell hitting her leg and hittin the floor.

 _"Bloody hell!"_ Peggy winced and covered her mouth.

She continued her way until she was up. She opened one of the room and closed the door. She sigh when she knew she made it.

 _"All right, Carter. Now you have to clean that cut and be quiet."_ Peggy took all she needed to clean the cut and prepared everything. _"This will hurt like hell."_

_"Peggy? Are you home?"_

_"Crap..."_ Peggy looked for her robe and put it on before Angie could enter the room.

 _"English, why didn't you tell me you got home?"_ Angie hugged Peggy as if it was the last time she was going to hug her.

Peggy tried to hide the pain and smiled a little. _"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."_

_"You know it doesn't matter, I rather know you're ok."_

_"I'm alright, now go to sleep, darling."_ Peggy smiled.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes I am."_ Peggy smiled a little. _"Now go to bed."_ Peggy kissed Angie's lips lightly and smiled a little.

 _"Ok. Goodnight."_ Angie looked at Peggy one more time and closed the door.

Peggy sigh and shook her head. She hated to lie to Angie but she didn't want to worry her more than she already was. She sat down again and started to clean up the cut. She bit her arm because the pain was growing and growing and growing.

 _"Bloody hell..."_ Peggy winced and her breath was getting heavy. The pain was a lot that she couldn't contain it anymore. Peggy sigh once again and started all over again. _"You can do this."_

 _"Peggy, I forgot..."_ Angie opened the door and saw Peggy sitting on one of the chairs and with a lot of blood running down her leg. Peggy looked at Angie a little scared. _"Peggy..."_

_"A-Angie...I-I..."_

_"Why didn you tell me you got hurt?!"_

_"I didn't want to worry you."_

_"Ok, you know what? Stop talking, don't talk and just stay there."_ Angie went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She came back and knelt in front of Peggy. _"Don't say anything because I'll cause you more pain."_

Peggy just looked at Angie and did as Angie said. Peggy looked other way so Angie wouldn't see that she was hurt. After a while of being cleaning up the cut, Angie looked at it one more time _._

 _"You need stitches."_ Angie stood up and went to get the things. She knelt down again in front of Peggy and sigh. _"Ready?"_

Peggy nodded and bit her lip.

Angie started stitching her leg and Peggy just looked other way. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

Peggy looked at Angie. _"I didn't want to worry you."_

_"Peggy...I've been worried since the day you told me you were a secret agent. Peggy..."_

_"I know, I know. I didn't want you to get into this, sometimes I have worse cases and trust me, I end up worse. I'm sorry for lying to you and I'm sorry for getting you into this, I didn't want that. I love you way to much to hurt you."_

_"Peggy, I..."_

_"I'm so sorry, I really am, you're the most important thing in my life right now and I don't want anything happening to you. I do love my work and I won't stop doing just that but I love you and I don't want to see you hurting."_ Peggy looked at Angie with tears in her eyes.

 _"Baby..."_ Angie grabbed Peggy's face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes. _"I won't leave you, if that's what you think, I would never do that. I love you way to much to leave you just because of that. I love you, Peggy. More than you think and I can't imagine my life without you. It's so cheesy just like what you said."_ They both laughed. _"But it's true. Since I saw you in the dinner and you talked with your ridiculous British accent, I knew I was going to fall in love with you. So no, I won't leave you."_ Angie smiled and kissed Peggy's lips lightly, pulling her a little closer to her. Peggy depended the kiss and after a few seconds, they smiled against each other's lips.

 _"Thank you, darling."_ Peggy smiled.

 _"I'll be here to fix you and to support you. I'll always be."_ Angie smiled and kissed Peggy's nose. _"But, if you ever lie to me again, I won't talk to you for 2 days."_

 _"I won't do it again, ever, I promise."_ Peggy smiled. _"But, I don't think you'll stop talking to me, you can't."_

 _"Oh really?"_ Angie smiled and looked at Peggy.

 _"Yes, really."_ Peggy smiled.

_"Don't challenge me, Carter. Because as hard as it will be, I WILL keep my promise."_

Peggy looked at Angie with a questionable look and laughed a little. _"Yeah right."_

 _"You know what? I will..."_ Angie stood up and Peggy grabbed her Angie's arm.

 _"No! Stay here, please."_ Peggy looked at Angie with a sad face and Angie laughed.

 _"You can't live without me, Agent Carter."_ Angie smiled and kissed Peggy lightly. _"I love you, English."_

 _"And I love you too, Angie."_ Peggy kissed her one more time.

_"Come on, let's go to bed, I'll help you."_

_"Thank you."_ Peggy stood up and wrapped her arm around Angie's neck.

_"You won't go to work tomorrow."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I'll take care of you and you can't even walk properly so no, you're not going. Plus, if you don't go, I'll give you something."_

Peggy looked at Angie and Angie was biting her lip. _"Oh...then I think I'll stay."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie giggled and pecked Peggy's lips. _"Let's get some rest."_ Angie helped Peggy until they were in their bedroom.

The next day, Peggy totally forgot about the pain...;)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that you can give me ideas and I'll try to write them(:


End file.
